For Sentimental Reasons
by saltandtomatoes
Summary: Living with this pasta-loving fool has its good moments, but why must they come with so many hard ones? There are only so many headaches a lone German can deal with. GerxIta,USxUK,FrxJp,PrxAustriaxS.Ita. UPDATE: Something's hit the fan and it ain't a fly
1. Chapter 1

**For Sentimental Reasons**

_**Chapter One  
**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia! None of these characters are mine._

_

* * *

  
_

The way he sang nonsensical songs about tomato-shaped cats while filling the house with the smell of marinara sauce. The way he buried his face in Ludwig's chest everytime a scary scene appeared on television. The way he blew his nose onto Ludwig's sleeve in the middle of one of their post-argument hugs.

Surprisingly, Ludwig didn't particularly mind these things about him nowadays. Even though Feliciano had been staying with him for no less than two months now, shamelessly baring his irritating quirks to the straight-laced German, Ludwig had found himself shouting a little less than expected. The thing was, if it were anyone else, he would've brought out the whip immediately and there would suddenly be a few unsightly stains in the carpet. So what was it about this stupid boy that-

Ludwig let out a small sigh, putting down his book and letting thoughts of Feliciano drift in and out of his consciousness. _Aeronautical Engineering_ volume number 3 rested on the study desk. Grand total of 3 colour photos, big blocks of text filled with jargon, minimalist diagrams and mathematical equations. Feliciano would hate it, complaining that it had no 'soul', which was really a nice way of saying that he couldn't understand any of it. His boss had ordered him to read it and memorise everything down to the last fullstop. Not that the serious, intellectually curious German needed much pushing for this sort of thing, but when his superior had shoved the publication into his hands Ludwig swore inwardly at the thought of having less free time.

_Less free time to do what?_

" Geeeermaannyyy.. are you still reading that awful thing~?" A warm pair of arms enclosed themselves around Ludwig's torso, interrupting his train of thought. " I made some tasty snacks for you, and I thought of a really fun game we can play, ve~"

Ludwig turned his head briefly to see Feliciano's excited smile. He was in that horrible apron again, the one with food stains older than the universe. The man had somehow managed to get tomato on his face and, wait, his hair curl too? His cheeks grew warm as numerous ways of getting the sauce off flitted through his head. Some undoubtedly inspired by his private stash of magazines.

_Oh god stop it you idiot, enough of that_. Ludwig mentally slapped himself and replied:

" Hm. Maybe tomorrow, all right? I'm very busy now." He lifted the magazine briefly for Feliciano to see. " I have to make sure I remember all of this. It's very important for my-"

He was about to finish his sentence when the diminutive Italian reached forward, wrenched the magazine from his hands with surprising strength and flung it out the window.

200 pages of meticulously researched, ground-breaking information made a pathetic 'plop' as they fell into the drain.

" ...Y-you idiot!! What the hell did you do that for?!" Ludwig yelled, standing up and dashing frantically to the window sill. " My boss is going to murder me if I don't have all of that engraved in my memory by Wednesday!!"

" But you're so smart, Germany... I think you can do it even if you start tomorrow! Anyway, I'm sure that you can read it again once we've hung it out to dry." Feliciano half-sang, the carefree cheer in his brown eyes revealing a complete failure to understand how print and water worked.

Ludwig turned around to face him very slowly.

" You mouth-breathing, ham-fisted, pasta-slurping moron, by the time we get that thing out of the drain it doesn't matter what we do, I won't be able to read it! Can't you think a little before doing stupid things like this?! Why must everything you do give me so much trouble?! Sometimes I just feel like-"

His barking faltered quickly when the Italian's shoulders began to tremble, his head hung low.

" I-I... I'm sorry. I only wanted to spend some t-time with you." The voice coming from Feliciano was so soft and shaky Ludwig could barely understand him. " N-nowadays it's like I never see you even though I'm right h-here in your house and I m-miss you.. I'm sorry for being s-so stupid.."

An extremely awkward silence ensued, punctuated only by Feliciano's choking sobs.

" I g-guess I'll just go now.. The snacks are on the table if you w-want them ve.." He clumsily wiped the tears from his face, accidentally got some snot in the process, proceeded to wipe it on Ludwig's curtains, and then headed for the door.

" … Italy, wait."

Ludwig cleared his throat nervously, his face burning with guilt.

" I'm going to order a replacement book tonight. With overnight shipping it should get here by tomorrow afternoon, just in time for me to complete my task." His blue eyes wandered towards a chair, desperately trying not to look at Feliciano's, which were now widening with hope. " So I guess this means-"

" Si?"

" This means tha-"

" Si??"

" Today we can play that game you thought of and maybe have some of those snacks." Ludwig blurted out the sentence as quickly as possible before Feliciano could interrupt with another 'si'.

The resulting 'yay' could be heard two blocks away.

" I'm so happy~ Germany's going to play a game with me~ I'm so excited~ ve ve~" Losing his stutter and, to Ludwig's chagrin, his pants, the Italian did a skippy dance around the room and hugged Ludwig tightly. " Don't forget about tonight by the way! Some very fun people are coming over, ve~"

" All right, all right, that's enough now." The tall blonde gingerly patted Feliciano's head and made several gentle attempts to pry him off his person before his own body did something embarrassing. " Let's go to the yard where there's no chance of you breaking something expensive. And for heaven's sake-"

Long breath, eyes firmly on ceiling.

" Please put some pants on."

_To be continued..._

**A/N**: Coming up next! Outdoor fun with awkward/stupid questions and dare I say, garden vegetables? Emotional turbulence. Bickering dinner guests who make an offer Ludwig wishes he could refuse. AlfredxArthur, FrancisxKiku and a Gilbert+Roderich+Volino love triangle looming on the horizon! Stay tuned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Important:** Hey guys! I republished this story with a different synopsis (tried to change it using Edit but it was taking ages!). It's still the same _For Sentimental Reasons_ as yesterday, just with a less misleading blurb. Also, in this story some characters refer to each other using country names, while some do so using human names. It really all depends on how close they feel with each other, or in some cases, how comfortable they are expressing their affection...

**For Sentimental Reasons**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

" So how does this game go?" Ludwig looked around the yard, his hands shoved deep into his pockets. A couple of deep breaths here and there and his chest loosened. _It's actually quite nice out here_, he mused. _Quite a far cry from turbine designs and drag forces_. Clouds dotted the sky like specks of cotton. A slight breeze shook the trees and showered the mismatched pair with musky, amber leaves.

Feliciano sat up suddenly in the grass, his face unnervingly solemn, his eyes twinkling.

" Okay! First Germany, you must think of a thing! Anything! And then I'm going to ask you a bunch of questions that can only be answered with yes or no! And -"

" Let me guess. There can only be twenty of them." Ludwig answered in a monotone, the exasperation building in his chest.

Feliciano's eyes almost fell out of his head. " Wow, Germany is so smart, ve~!"

" Italy." Ludwig tried hard to keep the irritation from his voice. " The game you're describing is Twenty Questions. A long time ago, someone else thought of it first, and since then it has spread to all corners of the globe despite it being the most boring, facile, time-wasting activity mankind has ever crafted.

You and I will play chess instead. It will keep my braincells from shrivelling and hopefully give you some new ones."

The tiny brunette thrust out his lower lip, sulkily kicking some leaves around. " You don't have to be so mean about it, ve...You haven't even heard the special rule..."

Despite his better instinct, Ludwig asked.

" What special rule?"

" If you cannot guess the thing I'm thinking of, I get to tell you to do something really embarrassing with it!"

Decade upon decade of gritty politics and blood-drenched wars did not prepare the sturdy German for the millions of horrible images that assaulted his mind at that precise moment. Fighting the twitch in his left eye, Ludwig folded his arms and gave Feliciano his sternest look.

" Out of the question. Chess, or nothing."

" Germany, you're so mean and boring! You already said we'd play my game and you haven't even touched the snacks I made because there wasn't any wurst in them and you said that I did a terrible job of arranging tonight's seating and now you won't play Twenty Questions with me because you think it's boring and fertile!! Wah!!" There was a small puddle of tears steadily gathering volume at Feliciano's feet. Ludwig almost buried his face in his hands.

" Facile, Italy, not fertile. Facile." He gave the dribbly mess of a man a long look. _Well, why not. At least it'll shut him up._

" Look, stop crying. I'll play Twenty Questions with you, all right? You and I get one turn each, and then we need to start cooking before Arthur, Alfred and the lot of them arrive. Now think of something quickly."

The crying stopped with suspicious speed, and soon Feliciano, sitting comfortably on the grass with his legs sprawled out, chirped that he was ready.

Steeling his mind, heart and stomach, Ludwig sprang into the fray.

" Is it a living thing?"

" Yes!"

" Is it a plant?"

" Yes!"

" Hm. Is it-"

" Hang on, ve! You're probably not going to get this one that easily, so here's a vital clue..." Feliciano leaned in uncomfortably close, his voice dropping to a melodramatic whisper. " It's dead when it's all by itself."

Mild surprise at this sudden complication flashed across Ludwig's face, followed by so many wrinkles that he aged by twelve years. _What on earth is this thing? Damn it. I can't lose to this boy._ He racked his brains for any plant he knew that dealt so poorly with solitude. A tomato plant? No. A pine tree? No.

After what seemed like an eternity of vigorous, critical thinking, Ludwig resigned himself to the cruel forces of fate.

" All right, I give up. What is it."

Feliciano stood up, his face beaming with unabashed triumph.

" It's... an eggplant ve!"

A silence so thick it could be served with chips settled between the two men. Ludwig's temples began to throb.

" Italy, eggplants are _not_ dead when they are all by themselves." Gently rubbing his head with his left hand, he pointed at a random patch of grass with his right. " If you were to plant one single eggplant over there, it will continue to live. It might even grow up and make even more eggplants. It will not be, of all things, dead because it's _lonely_."

As the sun-kissed Italian cupped his chin with his hands and knitted his eyebrows in contemplation of this complex fact, Ludwig decided that he had had enough of this game.

" Enough of this nonsense. We will cook. Now." Feliciano, still deep in thought, did not change his pose as Ludwig firmly lifted him, draped him over his shoulder and carried him off to the kitchen. So one could forgive the German for almost stumbling when Feliciano turned towards his left ear and whispered:

" Wait till you hear what I wanted you to do with the eggplant, ve~"

* * *

" France-san, please, that is not where one should put his hands."

Replying with nothing but a deep-throated chuckle, the flamboyant blonde continued to harrass an extremely red-faced Kiku, who was slowly edging himself into the corner of the back seat. Gilbert kept turning around and grinning impishly at the awkward pair, occasionally giving suggestions to Francis who was all too eager to oblige. By his side sat Roderich, trying to restore order by glaring at the culprits and clearing his throat very loudly.

Volino, livid and sandwiched between Francis and Kiku, kept screaming things about randy cheese-eaters and sick-headed krauts. Nobody managed to understand most of what he said though; each time his tirade reached its climax, Francis's hand would mysteriously find its way to his hair curl.

" All right, you guys at the back! Keep it down low a little over there, I'm trying to remember how to get to Germany's place." Alfred's voice floated over the sounds of unbridled horniness and moral outrage. " Kiku if you don't want that guy touching your 'nads, just like, smack him or something!"

From the sweaty depths of the backseat came a faint, tired reply. " Your suggestion has much merit America-san, but I think that would just excite him more..."

Francis let out a boisterous laugh. " _Ah ouais, c'est vrai_!" And with that, he picked up from where he left off.

" Alfred, the next time you decide to include these twats in a carpool, do inform me so that I can avoid it entirely." Arthur rested his head against the window, silently thanking the heavens that he was not being molested. He glanced over at Alfred, his gaze carefully nonchalant.

" Did you hear what I said?"

Alfred gave him a half-hearted 'uh-huh', his eyes fixed on the road.

" You Americans and your housefly attention spans. Forget I said anything." The surly British man began to brood. Oh how he hated it when Alfred didn't listen to him. It made his blood pressure rocket, and he knew it shouldn't bother him that much. Alfred was just a kid, and anyway he didn't matter. Nobody mattered anymore. Arthur was dead set on making sure that never changed.

So how on earth did the silly Yank always manage to make him so mad?

" You know what really pisses me off about your country?"

Alfred, still staring ahead with a distracted smile on his face, murmured: " Whut?"

" Your bloody American English. What's wrong with a few extra u's here and there, hm? And why 'elevator' when you can just say 'lift'?"

Arthur scrutinised the American's placid face with a smirk, hoping for some reddened cheeks or a mouth poised to yell.

" Um, I-onno."

The Englishman cracked. " What do you mean you don't know?!" The other passengers of the four-wheel drive fell silent for awhile. " Ugh, sod it all! You probably didn't listen to that either! I don't even know why I try." He folded his arms huffily and began to glare intensely at the dashboard.

Alfred shot him a side-long glance and smiled to himself. Of course he'd been listening. He listened to every word his former mentor said, even if he didn't always agree with him. Annoying him was just too fun. And more importantly, there were some things Alfred wanted to hear from the ornery man's lips, and he was going to keep being a pest until he did.

_Say you want my attention. Say you like it when I listen to you. Say that you need me, that you still care._

Of course, Arthur never did. The man was too frightened, too weary and scarred, and Alfred knew a large part of the blame lay with him. There were nights when he would lie awake in bed, his eyes bleary with fatigue while his mind mercilessly replayed that Day with the most horrifying detail. The biting chill of the rain. The smell of blood, tears and mud. The shell of a man kneeling at his feet, broken and defeated.

Alfred knew that he would have to gain his independence eventually, but there wasn't a second where he didn't wish things had gone differently. He gave Arthur another look. Still glaring, this time at the gearstick. His heart ached a little, and the American felt a strong urge to touch his cheek.

But, as much as he hated to admit it, he too was scared.

" Hey America! We're here! Look to your right!" Gilbert was almost bouncing in his seat. " Can't wait to see that stuffy _bruder_ of mine again. I wonder whether he's popped his pet Italian's cherry yet."

A strangled noise escaped Volino's throat. " Don't you dare talk about my brother sleeping with that potato bastard!! I'd rather shoot that trigger-happy kraut than let him-"

Yet another promising stream of insults was cut off. This time, it was by Roderich, whose nose was pressed against the car window facing the house, his eyes wide with horror.

" My God, what are those two _doing_?"

**A/N**: Coming next! Feliciano's dreaded task and a very awkward misunderstanding! The dinner guests' dreaded offer! Bad jokes, slightly mediocre dessert and more headaches for our favourite West German!

_Ah ouais, c'est vrai_: Ah yeah, it's true

**inuaiko**: Wow, thank you! I'm so glad you like it. Hope this chapter met your expectations!


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, thank you so much for the reviews and story alerts! They made writing this even more fun. Enjoy!

**For Sentimental Reasons **

**Chapter 3**

**

* * *

  
**

The walk to the kitchen took what felt like half a century. Thanks to the Italian draped over his shoulder, Ludwig was having the hardest time shutting his mind up. What _did _Feliciano want him to do with an eggplant? Several voices fought for attention in his head, some suggesting things that would make a stone blush.

Gently setting Feliciano down in front of the fridge, Ludwig picked imaginary lint off his clothes and coughed nervously.

" So... about this eggplant. What am I supposed to do to yo- it."

The brunette showed no sign of noticing the Freudian slip. He grinned widely, swung open the fridge door and took out the largest eggplant he could find. Ludwig's eyes widened.

" Well, just the other day I found one of your magazines on the living room floor, ve! And I got inspired by this really cool thing I saw in it, there was this man, and he looked like he was doing this~" Feliciano began to rub the eggplant with vigour that made the blood leave Ludwig's face for somewhere much lower.

" He wasn't really doing it with an eggplant but I thought hey, it would work with this too! It's easy so I'm sure you can do it even though you don't have a lot of experience. So according to the instructions, all you need is some olive oil-"

At that phrase, Ludwig's hearing immediately shut down and his mind began to race. _Oh God, he found that magazine? I am never that careless! And why is he suddenly asking me to do this? I know he likes to sleep naked with me but he's never shown any sign of wanting to get more intimate or to fu... to fuddle my senses. And really, an eggplant?? But then again, everything's always about food with this boy. _

_ Why do I feel like this? Pants. Getting tight. Ugh._

The German cleared his throat, turning his crimson face away from Feliciano. _Better ask another question to make sure that he and I are not on entirely different pages. Wouldn't that be embarrassing. Better not reveal too much about what I have in mind either._

" Ah, hm, wait a minute Italy."

" Yes?" Smile, sparkle.

" ...You might already have mentioned this but it escaped my attention. Where exactly would you like this eggplant again?" _Yes, this will do the trick._

Feliciano laughed sunnily, throwing his arms around Ludwig's waist, not noticing that the man's hands were balled into fists. " Germany is so silly today, ve! From everything else I said I'm sure you can tell that I want it inside me eventually..."

_My God. I was right._ _Oh God. _Nothing Feliciano said after that reached Ludwig's intellectual faculties. Most of his neurons appeared to have freaked out and knocked themselves into a coma. The few survivors, in a spate of Ludwig's trademark love for planning ahead, had jointly drawn up a comprehensive mind-map labelled " Logistics" and were busily drawing up diagrams of various positions that Ludwig found disturbingly pleasing.

" You're so slow, Germany! I've gone ahead and oiled it for you already, ve... now just take it from the table and shove it in!"

Feliciano was bent over in front of the oven, his hands and face pressed against the screen, the stretched pants making his buttocks look especially taut. A soft groan escaped Ludwig's lips. Through the pink fog in his head, something that sounded suspiciously like Logic was screaming at him, but for once the German was ignoring it. _No, not now. This is it._

He grabbed the slippery eggplant from the table and walked up to Feliciano, who was still bent over and murmuring something indistinct.

" Feliciano..." Ludwig whispered hoarsely, teasing the smaller man's haircurl with his finger.

" Ah~! G-Germany! Wait!! W-wh-"

But before Feliciano could get any further, Ludwig pinned his hands to the oven screen and yanked down his pants.

* * *

-

" My God, what are they _doing_?"

The revulsion and shock in Roderich's voice made everyone's heads snap to the right. Alfred let out a tremulous "Oh my God...". Arthur's snappy remark died on his lips. Kiku blushed furiously and crossed his legs.

" _Mon Dieu_, look at the size of that thing." Francis gasped softly with wonder and admiration. " I wonder how he's going to get it in."

" Yeah." Gilbert grinned monstrously and turned to Volino, who was beginning to emit noises reminiscent of small dying animals. " Wow, who knew your lil' bro was into that sorta weird shit, huh?"

The South Italian erupted.

" What the fuck are all of you doing just talking shit and looking into people's windows!! That's my helpless, innocent Feli in there!! I bet that wurst-munching pervert forced him into this!!" Scrambling over Kiku's legs, Volino threw the car door open and rushed up to the kitchen window. Screaming something less than polite, he drew out a pistol and fired.

The bullet-resistant glass did not shatter as satisfyingly as expected, but the incredibly loud bang was enough to make Germany drop the eggplant and loosen his grip. Italy quickly wrenched himself free and ran over to the window, his eyes large and teary.

" V-Volino... H-Help me..."

* * *

-

Despite all their cultural differences and turbulent relations, every one of the Nations sitting silently in the living room agreed that this was the worst dinner party they had ever been to.

Francis, Albert, Arthur, Roderich, Gilbert and Kiku picked meekly at a bowl of nuts while the sounds of Ludwig, Feliciano and Volino having an intense argument floated down the hallway. Ludwig and Volino were doing the bulk of the shouting; Feliciano's speech was soft and peppered with sobs.

" Stop calling me a perverted rapist! The boy was clearly not doing a good job of telling me what he wanted!"

" Well why'd your filthy kraut mind have to jump right to that conclusion huh?! You're sick!!"

" If you had heard what this dimwit was saying to me, you'd understand why it was so easy! Hey, put that knife down right now!"

" B-but Germany, I thought I said to you that I w-wanted to you to help me b-bake it, for t-tonight's dinner, ve..."

" Wait, what?"

There was a pause.

" You wanted me to _bake_ it? You said this?"

" Well, k-kind of... I said that all you need is olive oil rubbed all over it and t-then you could just leave it in the oven for forty m-minutes... D-didn't you hear me? I thought it'd be an easy d-dish for you to do, and I t-thought it would be f-funny to boss you around in the k-kitchen, ve..."

Another pause.

" T-that's why I was b-bending over in front of the oven... I wanted to see h-how many eggplants we could fit on the b-baking pan..."

The faltering voice burst into sobs.

" W-wait a minute! What about that magazine you mentioned in the beginning? Stop crying and answer me!"

" I-It's called _Healthy Living_, ve... You b-bought it two weeks ago when your boss asked you to s-start eating more vegetables, remember...?"

The world felt like it was about to give out from under Ludwig's feet. The normally unflappable blonde was ashen-faced, his insides crumbling with mortification. _Healthy Living. Right. That magazine. Not the one with young ladies putting carrots where they didn't belong. That is under my bed. Not in the god-damned living room._

Steadying his knees and his voice, Ludwig muttered a reply that was rendered completely inaudible by Gilbert's uproarious laughter exploding from the living room.

Volino, who had wisely chosen to remain silent for the past few minutes, finally spoke up.

" Well, the fact that it was all some stupid misunderstanding doesn't change the fact that YOU-" He roughly prodded the German's chest. " - actually thought of doing something that fucked up with my little brother! What's next, huh?! You gonna try something with one of your stupid wursts?!"

Ludwig coloured visibly and opened his mouth to shout something, but Volino continued.

" Fuck, I don't even think he should stay here any more! Feli! Go pack your bags! We're getting you out of here!"

At this, Feliciano gave out a little squeak of protest.

" Brother wait! C-can't we continue talking about this after dinner, ve?" He pleaded desperately. " In the end Germany and I didn't cook anything but there are some leftovers from last night, and maybe we'll all be nicer to each other when we're not so hungry..." Feliciano clutched his tummy, which growled in agreement.

Ludwig and Volino looked at each other.

" All right. Let's eat." The German spoke first, his face paler than ever. As he turned away to take food from the fridge, Feliciano could've sworn he looked tired, maybe even a little sad.

* * *

-

The dinner was extremely awkward. Even though everyone had prudently decided not to talk about the eggplant incident, it was obvious that no one had stopped thinking about it. Gilbert looked up from his food occasionally to shoot Ludwig a knowing look. To the left of the red-eyed German, Roderich made several valiant attempts to stop a still-fuming Volino from picking up anything sharp. Poking unenthusiastically at his sausages, Feliciano was unusually subdued. Kiku simply refused to make eye contact with anyone, which did not deter Francis from trying to 'ease his mind' by putting his arm around his waist.

" France-san, for heaven's sake!! This is highly improper!"

" Don't you make a fuss now, _mon petit chou-fleur_. Nothing wrong with a little bit of love."

" I do not think love is supposed to make me feel this irritated..."

Alfred, noting the precarious atmosphere and choosing to trample all over it, was gloating loudly about American movies. A subject to which Arthur was only too willing to contribute.

" Alfred, all I'm trying to say is that the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy was, well, complete and utter shit. "

" What _are_ you talking about man? We got all the jokes from the book in, right? And didn't you check out all the awesome CG? It was all like, bam! Whoom! Gpffsssh!"

The bespectacled blonde made some wild gestures that did nothing to convey what 'gpffsssh' meant. Arthur rolled his eyes.

" Fancy animation does not a good movie make. And with regards to the precious few jokes that you 'got in', it was pretty clear that British humour was lost on you from the start."

" Yeah? Well I thought it was frickin' awesome. You're just jealous because everyone thinks I'm funnier than you." Alfred shot Arthur a million-dollar smile.

" _Well. _Excuse me while I prove you wrong." The smirking Englishman looked over at Ludwig. " Germany! These sausages are rather delicious. What do you think?"

The blonde looked up. " Hm, they're not great." came the gruff reply.

Arthur's eyes twinkled. " Yes, but they're certainly not the wurst!"

There were a couple of polite coughs. Ludwig's face remained stony. " Ah, I see. Wordplay, because the German word for sausage sounds like the English word 'worst'. Yes, that is quite funny." He continued mashing his potatoes.

Unable to contain himself any longer, Alfred burst out laughing.

" Dude, you _fail_."

" Shut up!"

Suddenly, Ludwig stood up, muttered " Excuse me for a minute." and walked out of the dining room.

The entire room froze.

" You guys sit tight, I'm gonna go check on that guy." Gilbert's face was grave with concern. He got up as well and walked after his brother. Roderich, worried that the firey albino would only aggravate things, folded up his napkin and followed.

Alfred looked around, his periwinkle eyes wide with astonishment.

" Wow, I didn't think the joke was _that_ bad..."

* * *

-

" He detests me, Gilbert. I'm sure of it." Ludwig was in his favourite armchair, his faced buried in his hands. " I'm not even sure he felt all that close to me before this. He still calls me by my nation name."

" Come on _bruder_, don't say that. I mean, sure, you tried to rape him in the ass with a vegetable but I'm sure he doesn't _hate _you." Gilbert said, struggling to keep a straight face. " Ow! Roddy, what was that for?!"

The tall aristocrat gave him a silencing glare. " Do not call me that, Gilbert." His gaze softened as it turned to Ludwig. " Look. Admittedly, you did something a little hasty and badly thought out. But you know what he's like. I'm sure that he'll brush it off very quickly. Things will be back to normal in no time."

Ludwig remained unconvinced. He sighed, sat up straight and folded his arms.

" All right, enough of this. The both of you, please leave this room now. I'll be back at the table in a few minutes. Don't worry about me."

The West German's eyebrows furrowed when a firm pair of hands gripped his shoulders.

" Oh I'm not about to leave just yet." Gilbert's eyes were ablaze, his grin terrifying. " You see, I have an idea."

* * *

**  
A/N**: Sorry about the cliffhanger, I just, couldn't, resist.. *dodges stones* Haha, poor Ludwig...

Coming up next! Gilbert's Master Plan, which draws a few gasps and some very unwanted/unexpected attention! Very odd cake! Grotesque poetry, and the start of a very different kind of war! Stay tuned!

-

_Mon petit chou-fleur_: My little cauliflower (France is being gross =_=;)

**-x-Bashli-x-**: Haha yeah I know right! France takes special pride in his personal brand of horniness...

**inuaiko**: Heh as it turns out, Ludwig's imagination knows no bounds *shudder*

**cardboard boxes**: Hahaha! Thank you so much! Well, the dinner's not over yet. America has yet to bring out his dessert... D:

**yaoi loveing wolf**: * cue ominous music *

**KayosHybrid**: Eeeeh looks like another cliffhanger fell out of my pocket D: Prease no hurt me~

Thank you!! Your review made me really happy. Hope this chapter gave you a satisfactory dose of all three! Hehe.


End file.
